


It All Fell Down

by jacquelee



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: "This could be the end of Wakanda.""Then we shall make it the noblest ending in history."





	It All Fell Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Miia - Dynasty, specifically the lyrics "Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made. Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up. It all fell, it all fell down."
> 
> Major character death applies only to the people dusted in the snap.

"This could be the end of Wakanda."

"Then we shall make it the noblest ending in history."

Okoye's own words from just a short while ago – how much time had passed? She couldn't tell, it was impossible to keep track of it when in battle – came back to haunt her when she finally got up and made her way through the battlefield. 

She tried to find it in her heart to be the general her people needed now, tried to be the leader they needed, but the only thing she could think about was how her King, her friend had been turned to dust right in front of her. One moment she had felt his hand in hers and the next, nothing. 

It was enough to devastate her, to consume her. But seeing Wakanda in ruins, seeing everything she had fought for her entire life so utterly destroyed drove the pain and desperation even deeper. 

But she knew she couldn't be consumed by it. Even if Wakanda was broken, the dynasty of the Black Panther would persevere. She just needed to get to Shuri, to her new Queen, and then they could sort all of this out. 

Holding on to that resolve she made her way to the lab, trying to help and give comfort as much as she could while traversing the battlefield. It was a scenario from a nightmare, a hundred times worse than anything she had ever seen. 

And then she got to the lab and seeing the crying Dora Milaje and other fighters, the destruction there, but not seeing any sign of Shuri made a cold shiver run down her spine.

When someone, she couldn't tell who even if she wanted to, made eye contact with her and slowly shook their head, the realization finally sank in.

This truly was the end.


End file.
